


A First in Everything

by Satanisalwayscreaming



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: 2 emotionally repressed gays, F/F, Gianna is a tol bean who doesnt want to admit her weakness, I have so many AU’s its going to be jumping wildly, Nadianna is their ship name and you cant convince me otherwise, This can go into AU’#, This game has ruined me, Watch me write when i shoukd be studying, fluff!, please take me away from the internet and this game, soft fluff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanisalwayscreaming/pseuds/Satanisalwayscreaming
Summary: A short collection of firsts between Nadia and my apprentice, Gianna as they traverse their relationship and whatever is happening in Vesuvia.(Warning, this may contain a lot of AU’s but it will be explained at the end of every chapter!)





	A First in Everything

“This is getting ridiculous. It—,”

Gianna scowls, her eyes turning to look outside. Her arms were folded tightly against her chest while she glares at the outside world. 

“Gianna,” The exasperation in Nadia’s voice evident. The Countess despite being sleep deprived, still managed an air of grace and regality despite how tired she was. “Gianna, this is the 3rd time you’ve returned to the palace bloody and beaten,”

“So?”

If Nadia could scream, she would do so and throttle the apprentice. That’s what she says? That’s the word she gives her, and it makes her blood boil. She was just sitting there, as if the bandages wrapped around her was nothing, as if it was Nadia who had done something to offend the magician.

“Sleep,” Gianna says again, her voice soft, gentle. But when Nadia turns to look at her, Gianna was still sitting ramrod straight, eyes almost glazing as she stares outside. “Don’t keep yourself up like this. I’m fine,”

Nadia felt a laugh bubbling in her throat. She was....fine? Was the hastily wrapped bandages on Gianna’s body somehow a figment of her imagination? Was her collapsing in the garden, by the gods bless Portia who found her before she could bleed to death, some imaginary nightmarish scene her brain had conjured up? 

“You are not fine,” Nadia says slowly, her patience shorter than usual due to the lack of sleep. “You would have bled out in the garden if Portia didn’t find you,”

Gianna’s scowl doesn’t soften or lessen. “I would have been fine either way. It’s normal—,”

“It shouldn’t be normal!” Nadia snaps. Her hand had come up to massage her forehead, a familiar throbbing sensation began to grow, a sign of an oncoming headache. “I don’t understand how you expect me not to worry about you when things like this happen. I gave you my trust,” She pauses, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. “But did you give me yours?”

The silence was painful and Nadia couldn’t stop the squeeze in her chest. If that was the case then—

“I did,”

She brings her hand down to look at Gianna. Her eyes were glazed, her jaw tightly grit but she hasn’t shifted from her position. 

“If you did,” Nadia says much softer, moving to sit beside the magician, “Then tell me, what happened. Where do you go at night?”

Gianna blinks, her eyes unfocused before slowly turning to look at Nadia. It sent chills down her spine, watching the usual stoic magician look so hollow, as if the life and light had been sucked out of her.

“I go to the place of stars,” Her voice was distant, as if she was talking and seeing someone else in Nadia’s place. “They talk, the restless, those at peace. They talk and their voices, their voices echo and create a beautiful melody,” A smile graces her lips and Nadia suppresses the shiver up her spine. 

Before she can speak however, Gianna frowns. “But some of them scream, destroy the peace,” Her eyes take a soft glowing feel to it. “If they destroy the peace, people can get hurt,” She pauses, eyes closing as she takes a deep breath before letting out a shaky exhale. “You can get hurt,” She says as she looks at Nadia, eyes looking straight at her.

“I can’t let you get hurt. I love you too much,”

Silence falls between them, and Gianna looks away a blush tinting her cheeks. She had said too much, she had practically rambled.Did she actually just say ‘I love you,’ to Nadia? Shame swallows her and she can feel her face burning up. Would Nadia reject her? Hate her? Maybe gently tell her off?

But to her surprise she feels arms wrap around her frame, careful not to disturb the bandages there. 

“I love you too,” Nadia replies softly, a hand stroking Gianna’s raven curls. “Which is why I need you to tell me where you go, and if so when you come back,”

She pulls away, and gently cups Gianna’s face with her hand, letting the magician stare into her brightly shining red eyes. 

“I love you,” She says slowly, each word rolling out of her lips like soft intoxicating honey. “So please, don’t die or get hurt. You matter to me. Swear on your life,”

“I swear,”


End file.
